Keep Her on the Low
Keep Her on the Low is the first single released and the second track from the second studio album, All Around the World of American boy band, Mindless Behavior. The single was released on January 22, 203 while the music video premiered on 106 & Park on February 12, 2013. The song also features the song's co-producer Sean Garrett. Music Video MB walks into an abandoned warehouse and find a briefcase with a hologram of their manager, Walter Millshap as he tells them that they have a mission to put on a secret performance for the Mindless Behavior fans around the world, but there's just one catch they have only 5 minutes to get to the roof. As the song begins, MB changes into their secret agent suits and begin their mission not-so impossible. As the four meet up with some girls, run some stairs, outsmart security lasers, meet up with their male background dancers and stream their performance on the roof for the fans to see. Lyrics All the girls at the school won't y'all meet us down there. We gon' take ya, then gon' show you how we do it round here. We got a party on the roof If you miss it, oh well Gotta keep it on the low Ain't nobody you can tell 1 Sixteen balling like them boys at menudo Only difference is our crib is in the hood We got them jumping out the pool like they’re all from Rino We dance like the Jacksons, all we’re missing is Tito B-Section It’s a whole lot of y’all that's up in here that’s looking for love, But we 'bout breaking hearts and getting to the money on tour. If you my honey, it’s only for the moment, 'Cause another honey want it, We keep it young, popping off Chorus We gotta keep her, Gotta keep her, keep her, Keep her on the low Gotta k-k-keep her, Gotta keep her on the low Even though I got a girlfriend, I wanna keep em both, Gotta figure how to get 'em Without messing up my flow! Gotta keep her, Gotta keep her, keep her, Keep her on the low Gotta k-k-keep her, Gotta keep her on the low It's the One to the Two, And one that lets it go. When the DJ plays my music, We gon' get down on the floor 2 Let me define what I call a girlfriend! She will be mine about two weekends I’m only 16, that means it’s show time When I ain’t with her, that means I’m on mine! B-Section It’s a whole lot of y’all that's up in here that’s looking for love, But we 'bout breaking hearts and getting to the money on tour. If you my honey (honey), it’s only for the moment (moment), 'Cause another honey want it, We keep it young, popping off Chorus We gotta keep her, Gotta keep her, keep her, Keep her on the low Gotta k-k-keep her, Gotta keep her on the low Even though I got a girlfriend, But I wanna keep em both Gotta figure how to get 'em Without messing up my flow! Gotta keep her, Gotta keep her, keep her, Keep her on the low Gotta k-k-keep her, Gotta keep her on the low It's the One to the Two, And one that lets it go. When the DJ plays my music, We gon' get down on the floor But we bout breaking hearts and getting to the money on tour. If you my honey (honey), it’s only for the moment (moment), 'Cause another honey want it, We keep it young, popping off Chorus We gotta keep her, Gotta keep her, keep her, Keep her on the low Gotta k-k-keep her, Gotta keep her on the low Even though I got a girlfriend, But I wanna keep 'em both Gotta figure how to get 'em Without messing up my flow! Gotta keep her, Gotta keep her, keep her, Keep her on the low Gotta k-k-keep her, Gotta keep her on the low It's the One to the Two, And one that lets it go. When the DJ plays my music, We gon' get down on the floor We gon' get down on the dance floor Girls, move them hips though! Back up in yo speakers, We gon' smash on the radio I said for y'all to get down on the dance floor Smash on the radio You know what I mean shawty. Look how fast the cash flow! Trivia *This song was also co-written by the original four members of the group. *Sean Garrett isn't credited for his guest appearance on the song.